Dare Or Dare
by XSageX
Summary: Rikku is so extremely bored one day so she calls her friends over for a game of dare or dare.What Will Happen?Will it bring Relationships closer together?TidusXWakka, AuronXChappu, RikkuXLulu, Yaoi, Yuri, Rated R For language
1. Chapter 1

Heyz PEEPZ! Im back and kicking ass! I decided to write this story because it would be hilarious because I type some letters and all of a sudden Auron is dancing na- shit thats part of the story...

In this story everyone is in there teen years ill write it down...

Tidus is 17

Wakka is 19

Yuna is 16

Rikku is 14

Chappu is 22

Auron is 24 (he has to be old!)

Lulu is 18

Its in da 21st century so erm, ya...

I edited this chapter so I can put in Pre-story Character discussions:

Rikku: So bored!

Chappu: Throws book at Rikku SHUT UP! You been saying that for the past hour!

Sage: Gives gameboy There now shut up!

Lulu: Your a bit of an ass

Tidus&Wakka in unsion: Oh no she didn't...

Sage: Makes Lulu's clothes dissapear, There Rikku, for your entertainment!

Shadow: O.O... Those are so fake...

Tidus&Wakka in unsion: Oh no he didn't...

Lulu: Tackles Shadow BITCH!

Me: Makes Shadowz clothes dissapear There, Rikku are you still bored?

Rikku: Glares LULU IS MY BITCH!!! Tackles Sage.

Shadow: Ooo, Lulu, I like this game Grins

Lulu: Kicks in Sack Fucker...

Shadow: MOTHER FU- OWWWWWWWWW

Me: Turns Shadow into a girl There all better Smiles

Shadow: Says in squeeky voice BITCH!

Tidus: Laughing his ass off

Rikku: So Lulu... Grins

Lulu: Thanks Sage, now im everyones little sex toy! Oh and If you don't mind, some clothes would be nice.

Shadow: Squeeky voice And turn me back into a dude you dumfuck!

Sage: Summons Valefor, flys away ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOOOORED! Said Rikku laying sideways on a LaZboy.

Haha, Rikku why don't you go for a drive or somthing? Ask Lulu typing on her laptop.

No gas... Engine shot... So bored...

Lulu just giggled to herself, somewhat enjoying Rikku's boredom.

"Oh I have an Id- AH!" Said Rikku falling off the lazy boy.

"Oh my god! Rikku are you ok?" Said Lulu rushing to Rikku's side.

"Oh ya, My face broke the fall" Said Rikku giving Lulu a sarcastic look.

Lulu went back to her laptop. "What was that idea you had?"

"Owwie... Oh lets throw a party! Summer break just started! Perfect time!" Said Rikku rushing to the laptop.

"Lemme on msn I need to do somthing!" Said Rikku shoving Lulu so she fell off the chair.

"Oops, you ok?" Said Rikku not even looking at Lulu.

"Oh ya, my fat ass broke the fall!"

"Oke, as long as your not hurt"

* * *

_SexyAl-bhed girl has signed in_

_Blonde and hot!: Hey Rikku whats up?_

_SexyAl-bhed girl: Hey Tidus, wanna come to a party?_

_Blonde and hot!: Definatly!!! Me and Wakka have been so bored latly_

_SoulEater has just signed in_

_Blonde and hot!: Hey Auron Rikku's having a party are you gonna come?_

_SoulEater: heh, why not, nothing better to do with my time..._

_SexyAl-bhed girl: Tell Chappu ok?_

_SoulEater: He's watching the convo over my shoulder, I g2g cya tomorrow at the party!_

_SoulEater has signed out_

_SailorMoon has just signed in_

_SexyAl-bhed girl: YUNIE!!! _

_Blonde and hot!: Hey Rikku I g2g Wakka is starting to tickle me lol, Cya!_

_Blonde and hot! Has signed out_

_SailorMoon: Hey Rikku! hugs Whats up?_

_SexyAl-bhed girl: Wanna come to a party 2mrow?_

_SailorMoon: Sure!_

_SexyAl-bhed girl: Yay thats everyone! kk cya yunie!_

_SexyAl-bhed girl has signed out_

_SailorMoon has signed out_

* * *

_"Yay lets get ready for the party!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So end of chapter 1 For Dare or Dare_

_R&R THERE WILL BE LEMON!_

_Lub Myself Alwayz!_

_Sage_


	2. Dare Or Dare

Heyz peepz! Sorry for taking forever to update, ive been getting headaches so frequently and its pissing me off. But I have a headache and im righting the next chapter because my favoritiest author Al-behd Rikku reviewed my story and begged me to keep writing (I LOVE YOUR STORIES!) and I just had 2!

Pre-Story Char Disscussion:

Auron: Ok wait wait wait... I have to dance naked?

Sage: Naw, not competely naked and its gonna be cause of Chappu.

Auron: Grabs katana Hey Sage comm'ere, I wanna show you my new overdrive.

Sage: Whats it called?

Auron: Hidden Tiger Dead Mother Fucker! Charges

Sage::Scribes on piece of paper:: AHA!

Auron:Katana dissapears: Fuck!

Shadow:Giggles: Haha...

Wakka: So I get to kiss Tidus rite?

Tidus: Im standing right here -.-!

Sage: Yes you get to kiss Tidus

Rikku: Ooo, Wakka and Tidus in a car, are they naked yes they are... :runs:

Lulu:Laughs:

Rikku: Im bored... Yuna sing!

Yuna:Making out with Shadow: Im busy!

Chappu: Hey Auron, im looking forward to your lil dance.

Auron: Im lookin forward to poppin u in da head...

Tidus: Im to sexy for my shirt! To Sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts...

Lulu:Face is like O.o:

Paine: Hmm... Try listening to it.

Tidus: BITCH!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku had everything set up for the party, it wasen't really a party more like a Truth or Dare competition.

"So how exactly does this work anyways?" Asked Lulu confused.

"Ok most of us are Lesbion or Gay so I have a bottle, somone spins it and whoever it lands on has to do a Dare, or a Dare."

"Ok, any other rules?"

"No not really" Said Rikku grinning.

* * *

Soon Enough everyone was there. 

"Ok so what exactly do we do?" Asked Tidus dumfounded.

"We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to do a dare, then we spin it again and whoever it lands on has to choose the dare."

"Cool lets play!" Said Wakka grinning.

Rikku spun the bottle. "ooo Tidus!" Tidus spun the bottle, it landed on Wakka.

"Ok Tidus you have to... Kiss Auron!" Said Wakka giggling.

"But hes like my brother!" Said Tidus giving Rikku a fucked up look.

"Tooo bad!" Said Rikku giggling.

"AURON! Say somthing!"

"Heh, I got no problem with it, its you with the issues..."

Tidus moaned, "fine..." Tidus leaned forward and pecked Auron on the lips.

"Oh cmon! That was barely 2 seconds!" Said Chappu looking dissapointed.

"So what, you get turned on by watching guys make out?" Asked Lulu grinning.

"... Its a possibility..." Said Chappu sticking his tounge out.

_"Yes they're forgetting about the kiss..."_ Thought Tidus.

"Ok can we keep playing?" Asked Wakka impatiently.

Tidus spun the bottle, it landed on Wakka. "Great!" Said Wakka, he spun the bottle and it landed on Lulu.

"Ok Wakka, you have to... go outside and flirt with the next person you see."

"Hey, not so bad..." Said Wakka walking outside. Everyone followed him.

"There she is" Said Lulu pointing at the old lady laughing.

"Uh uh, No way! Shes like 200, if I flirt with her she mite have a heart attack." Said a blushing Wakka.

"... Good point" Said Rikku frowning a bit. "What about her?" Asked Rikku pointing at the 15 year old girl coming out of her parents apartment.

"Ok".

Wakka walked over to the girl, they started flirting.

"I wonder if she knows hes gay?" Asked Chappu giggling.

"Maybe" Said Tidus punching him in the arm.

"Oh my good look there kissing!" Said Lulu with her jaw dropped.

"How was that?" Asked Wakka walking back.

"Good, how did it feel?" Auron joked.

"Meh, it wasen't that good." Said Wakka

_"Oh thank god"_ Tidus thought.

* * *

Lulu spun the bottle, it landed on Auron. 

"Oh god..." Said Auron.

Auron spun the bottle, it landed on Chappu.

"Oh my fucking god..." Said Auron again.

Chappu grinned, "ok Auron, you have to strip down to your boxers and dance infront of every guy in this room for 30 seconds."

Auron glared at Chappu, " I will kill you for this" Said Auron glaring at Chappu.

He began stripping down until he was down to the last piece of clothing on his body.

He began dancing infront of Wakka, he blushed slightly and laughed, then he started dancing infront of Tidus, he put his hand over his eyes, but peeked through the holes. Then he got to Chappu, he began dancing, he then swung around and "Accidently kicked Chappu in the face".

"HEY!" Said Chappu tearing a bit.

"Oops, my bad" Joked Auron smiling.

Auron spun the bottle, it landed on Tidus. Tidus spun it and it landed on Auron.

"Hehe, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with..."

_"Please pick Wakka Please pick Wakka" _Thought Tidus.

"Wakka." Finished Auron.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka had walked into the bedroom. 

"So, lets get this over with." Tidus lied.

Wakka walked over to Tidus and began lightly kissing him. Tidus wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss.

Wakka began to kiss Tidus a bit harder, he moved his head down a bit so it was easier for Tidus to kiss him...

* * *

"Er... They've been in there for 20 minutes" Said Rikku, "Ill go check on them." 

Rikku walked to her bedroom, "Awwe... Thats so cute..."

Tidus was sleeping on the bed and Wakka had his arms wrapped around him.

"Guys come see this!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was a little short:).

I thought it had a nice ending.

R&R (Need ideas :))

Lub Myself Alwayz

Sage


	3. Will you go out with me?

Its 2:15 AM And I can't sleep so im writing the next chapter (YAY!).

Idk about you but I think Wakka And Tidus are the cutest couple in the game! I mean, Yuna is just like... UGH.

Pre-Story Char Disscussion

Yuna: WHAT DO U MEAN IM UGH?!

Sage: er... Idk:)

Rikku:Changes into songstress: What Can i do for u? What can i do for u?

Shadow: You can jump off a cliff, You can jump off a cliff!

Rikku:Changes into gunner:

Shadow: FUCK:Runs:

Wakka: Those two...

Tidus: Rikku and Shadow, sitting in a car, are they naked-

Shadow: Dam straight we are!

Yuna: Oh shaaaaaaaaaadow!

Shadow: Ya?

Yuna: Im pregnat

Sage: ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, they look so Cute!" Said Rikku almost shrieking the word cute.

"Should we wake them up" Asked Lulu.

"Nah lets let em sleep, waking them up now would probly make things a bit awkward." Said Chappu.

"Ok lets go!" Said Auron pushing everyone out of the room.

Once everyone got back Rikku spun the bottle, it landed on Chappu.

"About time" Auron mumbled.

"Haha! Finally!" Said Chappu spinning the bottle, it landed on Rikku.

"Cmon Rikku, show me what you got!" Said Chappu taunting Rikku.

"You have to... Make out with Auron... for... 1 hour while were playing." Said Rikku sticking her tounge out.

"Im not looking forward to this..." Said Auron.

"Why Auron? He's my roommate it will make things weird!"

"Go on, I dared you!" Said Rikku grinning.

"Fine..."

Chappu moved over to Auron and began kissing him.

"Ooo" Chappu do you like that? Teased Lulu.

Chappu broke away, "Shut up Lulu" He then began kissing Auron again.

Chappu spun the bottle with his 1 free hand, it landed on Rikku.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Chappu.

"Hahaha, payback time" Said Chappu from the side of his mouth.

"Ooo, I'm so sca-ared!"

"You have to run up and down the hall with nothing on."

"Hey come on! I have to wear at least a bikini!"

"Fine..."

Rikku started getting undressed. "Hey Rikku, im starting to get Deja-Vou" Said Auron chuckling. Rikku threw her shirt at Auron, "Shut up Auron!".

Rikku was now naked at the door, everyone rushed to the door to see her. "Well here goes" said Rikku, "3...2...- AH" Said Rikku as she was pushed out the door.

She didn't even bother asking any questions, she sprinted down the hall, she half way back when a door opened.

"Oh Fuck" said Rikku as she saw an old woman standing infront of her, glaring at her body.

"Hehe, hi!" Said Rikku, her cheeks red as cherries.

"Don't mind me, just going out for a jog" Said Rikku smiling.

She quickly ran back to the room, and began getting dressed.

------------

Tidus opened his eyes, he remembered what happened, they had been making out then they laied down on the bed, he layed on Wakka's chest and they fell asleep.

He looked up, they were both laying on there sides and facing eachother, Wakka had his arms wrapped around Tidus and he was a little bit lower then him, he was laying down, his face just by Wakka's chest.

He didn't want it to end, he loved the way he felt, he just woke up beside the man he loved, he was holding him, and he felt so comfortable and warm in that postion. He wished he could stay like this forever, he'd give up anything for a couple more minutes with Wakka.

-------------

"Chappu you ass! Why did you push me?!" Asked a pissed off Rikku.

Chappu pecked Auron on the lips, "Thats why" Said Chappu smiling.

Rikku was about to pounce on Chappu when Lulu grabbed her.

"Chill out Rikku, he has a point, you can get him back on the next dare" Said Lulu.

"Lulu, im a bit busy on a dare" Said Chappu.

"Haha... So funny" Said Rikku sarcasticly

Chappu just chuckled, they all went back to the bottle...

-------------

Wakka yawned as he woke up.

"Hey sleepy head, its about time"

"Hey, how long were we out for?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour, I didn't want to wake you."

"Hmm..."

"I guess we should go back out there huh?"

"We don't have to..." Said Wakka grinning.

Tidus couldn't belive what he was hearing, the one person, that he loved the most in the whole world, wanted to cuddle with Tidus more.

Tidus moved closer to Wakka and wrapped his arms around him, he looked into Wakka's eyes, and he almost teared, he was so happy...

Wakka bent his head down and pecked Tidus on the lips, it was hardly satisfying but Tidus liked it.

"Tidus?"

"Yes Wakka?"

"Erm... Do you want to go out?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooo, I bet you weren't expected that this early in the story :)

R&R Please I will be updating soon!

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	4. I Don't Feel So Good And Leave MyClothes

Frowns I can't read my reviews... I get the emails though so I guess thats okay...

Rikku im pretty much just writing for you lol... If your reading this review! Last time I checked 11 people looked at this story so if you read it send in a review! Even if it says "This is A Review" THAT WORKS!

Oh, Rikku, im going to make cliffhangers very common :), the bad thing is im starting to want to rush the story because im going to write my own version of the journey, Says in Mika voice Of da summoner.

I might not update as often because I just started a new FF-X Story and I just finished Operation Mihen, did you Seymours overdrive sucks 2 dam much. I thought he'd summon anima and kick that sinspawns ass, but noooo.

Oh, I skipped a couple days ahead :). So its like, Idk... 3 days ahead :) In Tidus's apartment (I know hes young but he got a job and moved out cause his dad pissed him off :))

Pre-Char Disscussion

Auron:Drunk: thappuu...

Chappu: What?

Auron: Thy won't ou wove mee?

Sage: Ya Chappu? Why don't u wove him?

Shadow: Ya Chappu, whaz ur prob?

Chappu: Why is everyone siding with the drunk?

Rikku: Cause you don't wove him!

Tidus: Ya, why don't u wove him like Wakka woves me?

Auron: Cause no one woves me...

Chappu:hugs: Ok I wove you

Auron: yay

Lulu: Why don't you go get a room?

ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ug... My head..." Said Tidus getting out of bed.

"Holy fuck I can barely walk". He walked to the kitchen, holding onto things as he walked trying to balance himself.

He heard the door bell ring, "Who the hell could it be now..." He made his way over to the door.

"Surprise!" Wakka said as Tidus opened the door.

"He- ohhhh" Said falling onto Wakka.

Wakka caught him, "Whoa are you okay?"

"Nuh...gg..." Said Tidus moaning.

Wakka picked Tidus up and closed the door. He laied him down on the bed and felt his forehead, "Heh, a fever nothing serious, thank god...". He put the blankets back over him and walked into the bathroom, and dampened a cloth with water.

"Heh, good thing im here to take care of him" Said Wakka smiling.

He went back into the room and put the cloth onto Tidus's forehead, "There get well soon".

He pecked him on the lips and walked out of the room, he sat down on the computer and turned it on.

-------------

_SmackThat has just signed in_

_SexyAl-bhed girl: Hey Wakka, your up early, I thought you said ur comp was in da shop?_

_Smack that: Im at Tidus's apartment, hes sick, I think its just a fever._

_SexyAl-bhed girl: Oh I hope he gets better. Theres aparently a flu going around_

_SmackThat: Hmm..._

_-------------_

(At Auron/Chappu's)

"Hmm..." Said Chappu stretching as he got up, he passed Auron in the hall and pecked him on the lips.

"The bets over you know" Said Auron

"It dosen't have to be.." Said Chappu walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Hehe... I still haven't gotten him back for that dare..." Said Auron grinning.

He put his ear to the door, he could hear the water in the shower running.

"Hehe... Time for revenge..."

He opened the bathroom door a bit and saw that Chappu was in the shower, he crawled into the bathroom, he took Chappu's clothes and slowly made his way over to the towel shelf, he grabbed all the towels and crawled out of the bathroom. He then sat down on his LaZ boy and began chuckling.

10 mins later...

Chappu walked into the living room completly nude. "You..." He said glaring at Auron. "Hehe, sexy!", "Why the hell did u take all my clothes? AND the towels?"

"Two reasons... 1, Revenge for making me dance almost nude infront of everyone at that party, and second, look at yourself.

"Chappu hadden't even realized he was standing nude infront of Auron."

"Your evil, you know that?" Said Chappu glaring at Auron. "Well, were even now huh?" "Ya whatever... Ass..." Said Chappu."

"Oh im sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Auron joked.

"A little." Said Chappu sticking his tounge out, Auron then walked over to Chappu and kissed him.

"You should hurt my feelings more often."

"I might, or I could just kiss you without reason" Said Auron grinning.

"Ooo, that could work"

Auron gave Chappu a towel, and went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

------------

_SexyAl-bhed girl: So how are things with you and Tidus?_

_SmackThat: Things are good, no problems so far._

_SexyAl-bhed girl: Cool, well I g2g Lulu is pissing me off._

_SmackThat: Kk, Cya Rikku_

_SexyAl-bhed girl has logged out_

_SmackThat has logged out_

_-----------_

Wakka got off the computer and went to go check on his patient, He walked into the room and he saw that Tidus was awake.

"Hey sleepy head, about time." Said Wakka sitting down on the bed.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You awnsered the door then like, fainted or somthing."

"Oh... Sorry..." Said Tidus blushing a bit.

"Its ok, can you walk?" Asked Wakka.

Tidus knew he could walk, but he didn't want Wakka to know that.

"Er... no I don't think so..." Tidus lied.

"Ok well, Ill carry you to the living room." Wakka picked up Tidus, He burried his face into Wakka's chest as they walked to the living room, he layed down on the couch with Tidus and turned on the Tv.

"Yay family guy!" Said Tidus Cheerily.

Wakka was at the back of the couch, Tidus was laying down infront of him, he had his arms wrapped around Tidus, and his head resting on his shoulder, he would occasionally bend his neck down and kiss Tidus on the cheek.

TV: Oh Quagmire, you bought a winnabego, You mean a Wanna BANGO!

Tidus giggled a bit at the joke, "Hey Wakka, can we sit up? My neck is starting to hurt a bit."

"Sure" Said Wakka.

Wakka sat up and spread out his legs, he lifted Tidus up and sat him him down on his own thigh. He wrapped an arm around Tidus and his head rested on Wakka's chest. He thought it was weird how he fit perfectly with Wakka.

"Hey Tidus, your favorite show is coming up next" Said Wakka pointing at the TV.

"Robot Chicken!" Shrieked Tidus.

Wakka chuckled and kissed Tidus again.

Wakka moved his head so his mouth was right by Tidus's ear. Tidus giggled from the feeling of Wakka's breath against his ears.

"_Tidus..."_ Wakka whispered.

"Yes?"

_"I love you..."_ Wakka whispered into Tidus's ear.

"I love you to", Tidus kissed Wakka one more time before laying his head back on Wakka's chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I think it worked out pretty good!

Next Chapter... Lemon! Dramatic music

R&R I want atleast 2 reviews

Oh and Thank you to my other reviewer, I can't remember ur name but you know who you are!

Lol

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


	5. Will You

Im sorry, Im ending it here, Im sorry for taking so extremely long to update, but Im playing this new game called Darkswords and I got addicted and uh, ya... :) After Im done this chapter im going to start a InuyashaXShippo Fic, Dont worry Shippo isint 7 anymore! Its Rated R for Inuyasha :).

:(... Im sorry, but no lemon, I thought it might ruin it and, I suck at lemons! Im so sorry to Rikku and... Sydney? I think ur name was... Anyways im so sorry!

Pre-Story Disscussion

Tidus: We Don't have sex?!?!

Sage: Chill, you do on your 6 months of dating

Wakka: Yay!

Shadow:Looks up from playboy: That is so wrong

Rikku:Looks up from playboy: Shadow wanna switch? Im getting bored of these chicks

Shadow: Sure

Tidus: At least im not a playboy readin perv!

Shadow: Hey, im not that bad!

Chappu:points at playgirl picture: Is this your buttcrack?

Shadow:Glares: Thats not me!

Auron:Takes magazene: by Shadow mcco-

Shadow:Grabs magazene: Shut up!

Rikku:Giggles: So Shadow, hows Yuna doing? I mean being pregnat

Shadow: How the fuck should I know?

Yuna: I HEARD THAT!

Enjoy the last chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 6 months since Tidus And Wakka had been dating, It had been so cute for all the other friends, being able to watch them. Wakka was laying down on the couch, he had his arms wrapped around Tidus and his head was resting on the younger mans shoulder, he occasionally pecked him on the cheek. Tidus had 1 arm ontop of Wakka, and the other was holding a blanket over them, They did this often, they loved feeling the warmth of each others bodies.

"Man Im hungry" Said Tidus, he got up and began walking to the fridge

"Come baack..." Pouted Wakka

Tidus grabbed a sandwich "Im coming Im coming"

He layed back down beside Wakka, Wakka embraced him, leaving his sandwich defenseless. He grabbed it and took a bite.

"Hey thats my sandwich!" Frowned Tidus

"Its my house"

"Touché" Said Tidus "Im your boyfriend!"

Wakka gave Tidus the Sandwich "Its ok, im full" Said Wakka belching

Tidus took a bite of the sandwich and turned on the Tv.

"Nothing on..." Said Tidus

"We gotta get better Satalite (Tidus moved in with Wakka)"

Tidus Turned off the Tv and cuddled with Wakka. "Oh well"

Wakka turned so he was laying on his back, he didn't have his shirt on, he didn't wear it that much anymore, he could tell Tidus liked seeing his chest.

Tidus's head was laying on Wakka's chest, Wakka had 1 hand underneath Tidus, holding him close.

Tidus began kissing Wakka as his hands wandered down Wakka, he felt somthing in his pocket, it was like, a very small, velvet covered box.

"Whats that?" Asked Tidus

Wakkas eyes opened wide, "Its nothing don't worry", By this time Tidus had already taken the box from Wakka's pocket.

Wakka smiled, "Open it..." He said simply.

Tidus opened the box...

He began to tear, there was a note, he read it outloud.

"Dear Tidus, My true love, Will you..."

Wakka got up and kneeled on his rite knee and took the box, he turned it toward Tidus.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Said Tidus, tears pouring down his cheeks embracing Wakka.

"I love you" Wakka said, beggining to tear up aswell.

"I love you too!" Said Tidus tightning his embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sniff Im sorry, Im ending it here, please don't kill me, I had to end it soon, Im sorry there is no lemon, if you want uncensored lemon email me :). And Wakka got married shortly

Tidus threw the bouquet, Auron caught it.

Shortly after him and chappu got married.

And at his wedding, Yesterday 12 of August, Lulu caught the bouquet.

Lub Myself Alwayz!

Sage


End file.
